


Give and Take

by coolohoh



Series: Share House [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Enemas, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: When Nino gets jealous... (Ohmiya)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The story assumes a share house setting (though its not important), it’s a continuation of the previous [Constipated](http://coolohoh.livejournal.com/38792.html) story, as well as the [Behind Closed Doors](http://coolohoh.livejournal.com/42914.html) fic. (Well I kinda got what I wrote in the two a little mixed up so… it ended up as a continuation of the two :P)

It has been about two weeks since they last got together. And two weeks far too long for Nino. Not only did Ohno NOT sleep in the bed with him, he didn’t even sleep on the sofa. In fact, that old man has now regressed to sleeping on the cold, hard floor! No matter how leader tried to explain that he was more comfortable on the floor, it was still absolutely ridiculous for Nino. AND not only did Ohno break his promise of sleeping on the bed, he also ignored Nino. Okay maybe ignore wasn’t the right word to use… it was more like he was too preoccupied with the other members to have time with him, and boy was Nino jealous. And a jealous Nino is always up to no good.

 

So when Ohno invaded Nino's bedroom one night with an evil smug on his face, crafty Nino decided that he too, will give Ohno a little something.

With that in mind, he coyly agreed and complied with whatever Ohno had in mind, letting Ohno have his way with him (not that things went the other way normally though), right up till the point when Ohno showed him this dubious looking cream/lubricant thing he just purchased.

"What are you intending to do with that!?!?!" Nino shrieked as he grabbed the bottle from Ohno. "Special new formula? HUH? Guaranteed to…"

"Oi! You're not supposed to read it!" Ohno protested, snatching the bottle back.

"Not using it."

Ohno pouted.

"Nope, I'm not letting you try that THING on me." Nino refused, all his coy and shyness from earlier dissipated as fast as smoke in the wind.

"But it took me so long to buy it…" Ohno pouted as he went on about the troubles he went through to acquire said product.

"Well unless…" Nino pretended to consider very carefully.

"Unless?" Ohno perked up immediately, eyes wide and ready to agree to whatever Nino has to ask.

"You… let me give you something…" Nino whispered.

"What do you want?"

"I want… to give you an enema…" speaking softly, giving his best shy and imploring look… Nino was prayed that his wish will be fulfilled.

"Eh okay… if you want…" Ohno answered without so much as a hesitation.

'Damn!' Nino thought, 'I didn’t even need to act after all'

His thoughts were broken when Ohno asked "Who first?"

'Hmmm… I should punish him first then we have mind blowing sex, or should I let him prepare me first, then i watch him squirm and squeal… or…'

It was Ohno who broke the silence again. "Why don't we do it at the same time? You can give me the enema and I can…"

"Sure sure" Nino agreed whole heartedly. They'll prepare each other then have mind blowing sex. Sounds perfect.

 

So Nino went out to prepare the enema first. He had bought a new enema bag and a special tip just for the occasion, though he was sure Ohno would think of a million and one ways to use it on him in the future. Not that he would mind. No. In fact, if it DID trigger all sorts of naughty enema thoughts, he'd be really delighted. The previous enema had aroused him so much and Nino was really looking forward to getting his next but… silly Ohno was too 'preoccupied' for him. Nino's jealously increased as he thought of the past two weeks. He scoped and extra servings of the *special punishment item* into the enema bag before carefully wrapping the bag in a towel so that the secret would not be revealed.

When he returned to the room, Ohno was already done with his preparations. A thick absorbent blanket was already lined on the bed 'As if he could read my thoughts on the enema to come' Nino thought. Ohno motioned for Nino to lie down on the bed. WIth a practised hand, Ohno slipped the Nino's pants, exposing the delicate little hole.

Ohno leaned forward and whispered into Nino's ears "Relax baby, you're going to have a really good time tonight"

"You too" Nino replied with a smirk.

Ohno wasted no time as he put on his gloves and spread the lube on his fingers. He entered the slender hole and started scissoring around. Nino looked around in puzzlement as he felt something rubbery moving in and out instead of the familiar soft hands.

"Satoshi, why are you wearing gloves?" He asked.

"You'll see…" Ohno smirked, hands never stopping in his movements.

Then as suddenly as he intruded, he removed his hands and it was replaced by a butt plug. A vibrating butt plug, as Nino soon found out. Ohno continued teasing, one hand stroking Neen's length and the other moving the butt plug in and out, making his entrance stretch and close over and over.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Nino moaned in satisfaction as the vibrator hit his sweet spot.

Then the vibration and movements stopped without so much as a warning. Nino moaned in frustration.

"That should be enough… now don't you have a present for me…?" Ohno asked

That stopped Nino from moaning immediately. Laying there and getting done by Ohno was amazing, but he was not going to ruin something he's been planing of rate past week. Nino straightened himself and went over to prepare Ohno. Nino carefully applied the lubricant and inserted the tip into Ohno's waiting hole. Then he pumped the syringe three times, eliciting moans each time as the balloon of the enema tip inflated and filled up the hole.

"Unnnnn just what the fuck is that?" Ohno asked.

"A special enema tip that'll help you keep the liquid in" Nino replied with a smirk.

"Satoshi has been very bad lately. Satoshi has been ignoring Nino." Nino whined. "Satoshi has a bad boy and will be punished…"

With that Nino released the clip and watched as the ice water rushed down the tubing and into Ohno's bowels.

 

The rush of water was shocking for Ohno at first, since it was his first ever enema… but it was nothing like what was to come. As the ice cold water rushed into his large intestine, his stomach started to cramp really really bad.

"Ahhhhhh unnnnn stoppp stopppp!" Ohno cried, clutching his stomach as he tried to resist the torrent of water rushing in.

On the other hand however, the spiced lube had started to take effect and Nino was bent over, squirming and squealing at the burning sensation in his rear. They had tried flavoured lube before, and even lube with ginger extract but this… this was completely out of this world. Nino could feel his entire body starting to burn up. No wonder Ohno was wearing gloves earlier. Nino limped over to pause the flow for Ohno, while Ohno took the period of time to start the vibrator again.

"Ahhhhhh" Nino moaned as the vibration started.

The vibration seemed as if it was amplified by the burn. Nino finally managed to limp over to the setup and stopped the flow of water, while Ohno laid on the bed panting and wincing at the cramp. Nino collapsed onto Ohno soon after, pressing his face against the coldness of Ohno's stomach.

 

Possibly 10 minutes passed before either finally made a move. Ohno got up, sighing deeply before putting on his gloves once more. He retrieved the vibrator and took a wet cloth and wiped the spicy lube off, sticking his fingers wrapped in the cloth deep into Nino's rear. Nino was throughly enjoying the stimulation now, he clenched his butt hard as Ohno started massaging his prostate once more.

"Toshi! More…!" Nino moaned, and Ohno responded by removing his fingers and plugging a well lubed member into the hole.

In and out, Ohno started moving in a steady rhyme while Nino.. Nino was trying hard to reach somewhere/something. Ohno ignored his actions as he continued pounding… Nino seemed to have finally found what he was looking for - the enema tubing clip. With a soft click the clip came off and cold water sloshed once more into Ohno's belly. This time however, the cold water didn’t seem to affect Ohno as much, as he moved even faster and eliciting more moans from Nino. It wasn’t that the water was gone warm, or that the cramping sensation was any less bad, it was just that Ohno was too aroused to notice. He made sure to lean in close to Nino each time so that Nino could feel the coldness of Ohno's body - the complete opposite of the hot and sweaty Nino. Nino came first, spewing his load all over the bed, and Ohno came inside Nino shortly after.

 

As the two laid completely exhausted and panting on the bed, it was Ohno who broke the silence with a whine.

"Kazu… please! I can't hold it anymore!"

Nino deflated the balloon tip and pulled the enema tip out. The enema bag was completely empty now - even all the ice cubes had melted. Ohno rushed to the toilet and cursed as the cramps started once more.

"You are so going to pay for this Nino!"

Nino just laughed. He was totally looking forward to see what Ohno planned.


End file.
